Sheen Estevez
- Ultra-Lord= }} |caption = Sheen in UNBSX |show = Planet Sheen The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius |first = "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" (Movie Premiere on December 21st, 2001) |sex = Male |age = 11 |species = Human |eyes = Brown |hair = Brown |friends = Jimmy, Goddard, Cindy, Carl |enemies = Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous |occupation = Supreme Royal Adviser |residence = Zeenu|Rname = ffdf|alias = mateo|relatives = xdds}} Sheen Guevera Estevez is the main protagonist in his very own spin-off, Planet Sheen. Sheen is a human and one of the few characters from Earth. Sheen is childish. He often uses a recurring gag where he is talking to a character he often mentions his Uncle Magle where a picture is shown of him with a chipmunk laugh. Sheen's age is 11. He is the main character and is Mexican American. He comes to Zeenu by sneaking into Jimmy's lab and activating a rocket. On Zeenu he lives in a house looking like him. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Sheen appears as a non-playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. He is one of the many people who was trapped in the goo. He can be found in the second area of Retroville in the suburban neighborhood, near Jimmy's house. He keeps shouting not to forget saving him and thanks when you did so. He then goes to Volcano Island afterwards. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Sheen appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the only one to represent Planet Sheen, but is the fourth one to represent The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, although he isn't counted as one. Bio Sheen is a hyperactive youngster with the heart of a superhero but all of the genius of a mountain goat. He's one of Jimmy Neutron's best friends back on Earth, but soon finds himself the unlikely (and probably unwitting) savior of the far off planet of Zeenu upon taking a joyride in Jimmy's rocket. On his new homeworld, he has met many fascinating alien friends (as well as a talking chimpanzee called Mr. Nesmith), but unbeknownst to him, has made a complete enemy out of Dorkus, whose home he destroyed upon arriving. Now, light years away from home, he seeks a way to rebuild his rocket and return to his world, but while he's waiting for that, why not have some fun along the way? Special Powers *None, but possesses a lot of Ultra Lord gadgets and merchandise that he can use at his disposal. Quotes Intro: *"It's times like these where I ask: What would Ultra Lord do?" *"Oh! This is just like that video game I used to play back home! I forgot the name of it, though." *"You got a bathroom around here? I'm about to go off like a firehose!" *"Have no fear, Ultra Lord is here!" (Intro if his alternate costume is selected) *"Don't make me pinch you! Though those claws look like they could pinch a lot harder." (Intro against Kitty Katswell) *"Jimmy, remember that thing in your lab you said that I shouldn't touch? Well...." (Intro against Jimmy Neutron if Sheen speaks first) *"Hey, Jimmy! Wait till you hear where I've been! There were these cool aliens and, and....you're mad at me, aren't you?" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron if Jimmy speaks first) *"Hey, Calamitous! Did you put a bathroom on that thing this time?! I gotta go!" (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"Hubba, hubba....whaaaaaaa....." (Intro against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"Ultra Lord! You...look funny. Did you get a haircut?" (Intro against Really Really Big Man) *"Wait...are -you- Ultra Lord? You look a little blue...." (Intro against Man-Arctica) *"Did Robo-Fiend find himself a lady?" (Intro against Stormy if Sheen speaks first) *"Oh no, Robo-Fiend turned Ultra Lord into a BEAVER! The world is DOOMED!" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"No, don't even tell me YOU are Ultra Lord! He doesn't wear those tighty whiteys on the outside..." (Intro against Doug if wearing the Quailman costume) *"Powdered Toast Man against Ultra Lord? Ultra Lord, hands down!" (Intro against Ren and Stimpy if Sheen speaks first) *"Dude! You. Are. AWESOME!!!" (Intro against Artie) Win Pose: *"Yep, another day saved by Sheen Estevez, all in a day's work!" *"I hereby claim this planet in the name of Zeenu! Er.....wait a minute." *"I'm bored now. I wonder if Ultra Lord is on." *"Uh....sorry, Jimmy, I uh....hey! It's time for Ultra Lord!" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"You're not Ultra Lord! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!" (Win Pose against Really Really Big Man) *"Wait, you're not Ultra Lord! You're some weird...ice cube man! AAAAHHHH!!!" (Win Pose against Man-Arctica) *"For a hero, you're not bad, but your costume leaves a lot to be desired." (Win Pose against Doug if K.O.ed wearing the Quailman costume) *"Oh. You...really were just a beaver. Well, that's a relief!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"Whoa, I beat Professor Calamitous? Far OUT! Jimmy is gonna be so jealous!" (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) *"You may have tried to shoot me, but I forgive you, Ms. Gorgeous!" (Win Pose against Beautiful Gorgeous) Victory Screen: *"Wait, if I'm on Earth now, doesn't that mean I'm home? Meh, details, gonna play checkers with the monkey while I figure out how to rebuild my rocket!" *"Darn it, you made me miss the Ultra Lord marathon! WHAT WILL I DO NOW?!" *"What time is it? Why, it's Adventure Ti- No, never mind....I'm gonna play in the tornados with Doppy. See ya!" *"It's weird, but on Zeenu, I don't really talk about Ultra Lord. I guess it's because they've never heard of him, so they have this confused look on their face when I talk about him." *"No wonder Jimmy keeps beating you, even somebody like me can do it! Wait...that didn't come out right." (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"You almost remind me of those space bugs from Ultra-Lord episode 93. Wait, are you?!" (Victory Screen against Lord Dregg) *"A chihuahua? Is that like a llama? I have a friend who loves llamas!" (Victory Screen against Ren and Stimpy) *"Sorry about your rocket ship thingy, Jimmy. And beating you up. Don't know why I did that. It's like I was being controlled by some dude with a game controller..." (Victory Screen against Jimmy Neutron) *"What? You don't care who I am? I guess that explains the whole 'firing torpedoes at me' thing...." (Victory Screen against Beautiful Gorgeous) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Alternate Costume Name: Ultra-Lord First Appearance: "Ultra Sheen", February 17, 2003 Bio: A throwback to the old days of Sheen's life in Retroville. Sheen dons the outfit of Ultra-Lord his favorite superhero. He once wore this outfit when Jimmy made it possible to play in one's favorite video game. And now Sheen wears it again to fight justice. Super Brawl Sheen has also appeared in the Super Brawl series he appeared as an unlockable character in Super Fall Brawl and in Super Brawl 2. Nicktoons MLB Sheen appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws right-handed and appears in his Planet Sheen outfit instead of his Jimmy Neutron outift. Status *Fastball: *** *Knuckle: ***** *Gyro: ** *Screw: ***** Gallery Sheen_-_Planet.|Sheen in Planet Sheen Nicktoons sheen_g Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Starter Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Planet Sheen Category:HEROES Category:Heroes Category:MLG Category:Super smash bros Infinite Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Third-Party